


Mon-El Admits To The Kiss

by Joy666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy666/pseuds/Joy666
Summary: What if Mon-El didn’t lie about remembering the kiss?





	Mon-El Admits To The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission. Hope you enjoy

Kara takes a deep breath, trying to get her nerves under control.  She knows she has to talk to Mon-El about the “incident”, and she has to do it now, while there's a break in the crowd of DEO employees welcoming Mon-El back to the land of the living.  With a determination she doesn’t actually feel, she rubs her hands on her thighs and gives the Daxamite her brightest smile.

“Hey….um….are we gonna talk about what happened?”

Mon-El’s eyebrows slide towards each other as he processes her question.  “About…???”

She lowers her head, embarrassed to look him in the eye.

“About what happened when you came out of it for a bit last night when I sat next to you by this very bed?" She meant to just tap the mattress but instead it sounds like a loud thump.  She pulls her hand back nervously.

"When, um…”

Mon-El watches her curiously.  He can hear her heart pounding rapidly.  What little he can see of her face it’s just a shade or two lighter than the color of her cape.  Kara moves closer, stealing a glance around the room before she speaks again.

“You know, it was when you…“ her hands fly around all jittery.  “You said I was beautiful and then…”

Mon-El’s face scrunches up.  “When I kissed you?”

“YES,” Kara breathes out so rapidly she almost falls backwards, forcing Mon-El to quickly reach out and grasp her by the shoulders, steadying her.  For a long moment they stare into each other’s eyes, until Kara remembers they’re in a public place and immediately wriggles away. 

“Yes, that,” she tries to appear calm, smoothing her hair down around her shoulders.  “Why did you do that?”

Mon-El can’t concentrate.  He’s so grateful he’s still alive and the most beautiful woman in the galaxy is standing right next to him acting all nervous and fluttery.  He’s totally captivated.

“Earth to Mon-El…”

“Hmmm?”

“Aren’t you going to answer me?”

“Why did I kiss you?”

 “Shhhhh…keep your voice down.  The last thing I want is for _anybody_ to find out about it.”

For some reason those simple words hurt more than he could ever imagine.  Without thinking, he falls back on sarcasm.

“Sorry I didn’t bring my “A” game kiss.  I was kind of preoccupied…you know, with that nasty little thing called dying.”

Kara stares at him oddly, blinking several times.  Finally she understands, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Oh brother.  You think I’m upset about the _quality_ of the kiss?  Talk about macho pride.  In case you’ve never noticed, the DEO is a hotbed of gossip and I’d prefer no one knows about this.”  She emphasizes the words “no one”, which ticks him off even more.

“Fine”, he cuts her off shortly, his gut still stinging.  He proceeds to make a big production of fluffing his pillow and adjusting his covers.

“You haven’t answered my question.”  She can hear the impatient tone in her voice, but dammit, Mon-El was being so aggravating. 

He holds his finger up to silence her as he slowly drains the water bottle sitting on the tray.  She knows he’s purposefully trying to annoy her as he continues to suck on the straw long after the bottle is empty, making a gurgling sound that bounces all over the room. 

 “What question is that?” he gives her an innocent look and she can’t help staring at his lips, moistened and shiny from the ice water.  Despite herself, an image of those lips pressing against hers spreads warmth over her entire body.  She shakes her head at the thought.

“Why did you kiss me?”

He rubs the space between his eyes and chuckles to himself.

“Only a Kryptonian would find it necessary to analyze a kiss.”

 “I’m not analyzing,” she shoots back defensively, very much aware of her planet’s reputation (mostly advanced by Daxamites) of being a cold, sexually repressed people.  “Why won’t you answer my question?”

“Because I’m not in the habit of discussing the meaning of my romantic gestures, okay?” 

Suddenly she can feel her heart pounding in her chest, echoing in her eardrums. 

“Is that what it was?  A romantic gesture,” she squeaks, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. 

“It was just a kiss, Kara….that’s all.”  When he thinks about it later, he realizes maybe it was a poor choice of words, but in the moment he’s irritated and getting a lot more grumpy.

Just as fast as it went up, her heart drops again.  She tries to act like it doesn’t matter.

“Oh, ah…yes, of course…it was just a silly little kiss.  It didn’t mean anything.  Whew,” she pretends to wipe her brow, “that’s a relief.  So glad we’re on the same page.”

Anger bubbles up in his chest, along with more hurt, at her obvious glee. 

“Just so long as you’re happy,” he punches his pillow for the TKO.  Kara looks at him in confusion. 

“No, what I meant was, you were sick and probably scared and if it was Alex or Dana in the room instead of me, you probably would have kissed them, right?”

“Sure, why not?” Mon-El throws her a brilliant smile which she’s easily able to determine, by the coldness of his grey eyes, is his usual sarcastic smirk.  “I am a Daxamite after all.  According to you we’re not discriminating in the least.   Anyone…or thing…will do since that’s all we think about is sex, right?  So why not just add Winn and J’onn to the list.  Maybe Eddie the vending machine guy.  Oh what the heck…the entire DEO.”

Kara glares at him, getting angrier by the second.  Of all the pigheaded…   

“This is all your fault.  I keep asking what you meant by that kiss because when we were playing Monopoly a few hours earlier, you thought it was _hilarious_ when I asked if you wanted to mate with me”.  Try as she might Kara can’t completely keep the hurt out of her voice, hoping Mon-El didn’t notice.  She rushes on.

“So I’m so glad neither of us is taking it seriously.  That’s…that’s good, in fact that’s great.  Hey, you know what?  Let’s just forget it even happened.  I’m Supergirl.  I…I…I don’t have time for a relationship.  I don’t have time to get involved with another person.  Especially not a stupid jerkface like you.”

With that, she superspeeds out the door, ignoring his voice calling her name.  She needs to leave immediately as hot tears cover her cheeks. 

*****  
“Hey, were you asleep?”

Kara rolls over and moans at the crunching sound beneath her belly, a half eaten bag of chips she left on her bed earlier in the evening the obvious culprit. 

“Kind of.  What time is it?” 

Her sister chuckled.  “It’s only 10:05 PM.  But you made me promise that if there was any change in Mon-El’s condition…”

Alex winces at the shriek coming from her phone.

“What’s wrong?  What happened?  I thought he was doing better?”

Kara was immediately up and looking for her suit.  She remembered she’d stepped right out of it after she came home, pulling on an old robe and not even bothering to hang her suit up. 

“Nothing….calm down.”  The older girl shook her head, hearing stumbling and a few Kryptonian curses coming from the other end of the line. 

“How can I calm down when he’s sick again?”  _And it’s all my fault?_ Kara was overcome by a wave of guilt.  He was sick again because of her.  She’d upset him and he had a relapse.  “How bad is it, Alex?  Is he going to…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, tears forming in her throat, choking off any sound.

“No, Drama Queen.  His temperature went up a little bit.  That’s all.  I wouldn’t have even called you but I know you’ll look at his chart tomorrow and see it.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I love you too, Sis.  But it’s the truth.  I’m not worried about it.  Mom’s not worried about it.  ”

“Is Eliza there?” Kara said hopefully, manhandling her suit.  Dammit, she knew better than to pull her suit off inside out.  It would take forever to right it.  She’d have to go to the DEO in her street clothes.

“I just left her.  Mom thinks it’s just the last of the infection leaving his system.  And now I’m going to go home and forget about a certain goofy Daxamite who is going to be fine.  Sorry I had to alarm you, but I promised and I know how serious you take pinky swears.”

“But…uhh,” Kara stomped her foot on the carpet in frustration as she realized Alex had already ended the call.  Grabbing a black hoodie, she flipped the top over her head to hide her hair and jumped out her apartment window.  It was dark and with dark clothing, it would be near impossible for someone to see her.  Kara normally never flew in street clothes, mainly because they didn’t hold up very well, but she didn’t particularly care right now.  She had to see Mon-El and make sure he was okay.

The DEO was surprisingly slow, agents staring in boredom at their computer screens.  She was able to quickly walked down the hall to where Mon-El was staying without being detected.  Silently entering his room, she held her breath as she moved towards his form laying in the bed.

Crossing her arms against her chest, she bit her lip.  Mon-El was lying motionless, the lack of color in his face blended in well with the bedsheets.  In fact, he looked exactly like he had several days ago when there didn’t seem to be any hope of his survival. 

Kara began to sniffle.  This was all her fault.  All he did was kiss her and she had to make such a big deal out of it.  Why couldn’t she just accept that it was his way of being friendly?  Why did she try to analyze it to death?

Of course she knew the reason.  It was the same reason it hurt so bad when he had been dismissive about her mating question.  The same reason she couldn’t close her eyes without seeing his face.  Mon-El smiling in that geeky dorky way.  Mon-El ducking his head in embarrassment when he couldn’t find the proper Earth word or phrase.  Mon-El’s face so close to hers, the surprising tenderness of his kiss, his hand caressing her face almost lovingly.

_She wanted the kiss to mean something to him because it meant something to her._

Hesitantly she reached out, placing her hand on his forehead.  Relief flooded her.  He didn’t feel very warm. 

“I was hoping you’d come.”

Jerking her hand back in shock, Kara stared at his face.  He slowly opened his eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi.  How are you?”

“Okay,” he grimaced as he shifted in bed, moving himself in a sitting position.  “This is becoming an awfully familiar scene.”  He rolled his eyes and smiled.  Kara wanted to smile back, but a small sob escaped her lips instead.

“Hey…what’s this all about?”

At his words of concern, the dam broke and Kara covered her face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Mon-El.  I know I caused this.”

“No you didn’t,” he said softly, trying to pull her hands away.

“Yes I did.  Who comes to a sick person’s bed and starts an argument?”

“You’ve obviously never met my parents.”  He reached over his shoulder and grabbed the tissue box from the nightstand. 

She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose. “Stop trying to make me feel better.”

“Well…then how about trying to make me feel better?”

Kara’s head snapped up.  “Yes,” she nodded her head eagerly.  “What can I do?  Get you more pillows?  Do you want something to eat?  I could run to Big Belly’s and get your favorite tater tots.”

Mon-El picked up her hand and kissed it.  Kara blushed bright red.

“No food or pillows.  What I want is for you to come up here next to me.”  He patted the empty side of his bed.

Kara looked at Mon-El, then the bed, then back to Mon-El.  She was aware her heart was doing summersaults over how adorable he looked, his hair mussed up so cute. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said slowly, conscious that he was gently pulling her arm towards him.  “What if people see us?”

“They won’t,” he took her other arm and turned her around.  “It’s Saturday night and there’s a skeleton crew with absolutely nothing going on…”

_“_ Mon-El, I…”

“That’s right, sit down and lean back.”  He slid his arms around her waist, scooting her back towards him.  “You see the camera up there, right?”  He pointed, his face close to hers.

“Uh huh.”  She could hardly concentrate as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not working. It’s been broken for 2 days.”  He winked at her and smiled, and it was all she could do to keep from throwing herself on him.  Instead, protesting weakly, she let him guide her, pulling and tugging, onto the bed.

Mon-El slipped Kara’s flats off her feet and dropped them noiselessly to the floor.

“That’s better,” he pulled her legs up onto the bed, feeling her body shake nervously. 

“Cold?”  He knew her shaking had nothing to do with being cold, but he pulled the corner of his covers over her anyway, smoothing them across her middle.     

They sat quietly together on the bed, neither speaking nor touching, the only sound was the small hum of the TV mounted to the wall at the far corner of the room.     

He sighed, slowly rubbing his hand up and down his arm.  Kara stared straight ahead, still as a statue.  He could almost feel the tension in her body.  It was something totally foreign to Mon-El.  Women on Daxam were entirely comfortable from a very young age around men.  He had never felt awkward or unsure of himself with the opposite sex before.  But at that moment her anxiety was making him tongue-tied and hesitant about what he should do next. 

“I’m glad you came,” he said finally, his voice just above a whisper.

“You are?” Kara looked at him in surprise.   

He nodded affirmatively, avoiding her gaze.  “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I want to talk to you, too.” 

“Can I go first?”

Kara nodded, pulling her hair back behind her ears. 

“I realize I hurt your feelings when I laughed about us mating.  I’m sorry.”

Kara’s eyes welled up with tears.  It still hurt terribly, and Mon-El could see out of the corner of his eye her chin quiver.  He started to reach for her then stopped, clearing his throat instead.

“I laughed because I was afraid.  I thought you were worried I wanted to mate with you and you were going to let me down gently, and I didn’t want to get rejected so I acted like a stupid jerkface…whatever that means.”

Despite herself, the corners of her mouth turned up as she recognized the words she’d thrown at him in anger less than 24 hours earlier.  He looked so darn cute all serious and contrite. 

“And for the record, there’s no way on this or any other planet I would have the guts to kiss Alex…even accidentally and under heavy sedation.  She scares the hell out of me.  And not Dana, either.  Have you seen her boyfriend?  Yellow sun or no yellow sun, there’s not enough superpowers in the universe that would make me want to tangle with him.”

Kara giggled then quickly realized where she was and clapped her hands over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to keep quiet.  “George is pretty big,” she whispered.

“I would kiss him before I would kiss Alex.”  This produced another fit of giggles on Kara’s part.  Mon-El smiled, enjoying her reaction.

“You’re incredibly sexy, do you know that?” He stared down at her, longing but not daring to touch the golden halo framing her face.

 "Pffft."

Mon-El did a double take.  What Earth word was that?  He'd never heard that before.

"Excuse me?"

"Pffft".  She did it again, accompanied this time with a head shake and dismissive eye roll, which led him to the conclusion she didn’t believe him.

 “I mean it” he repeated, unsure why she wouldn’t accept his praise.  Yet she looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, about to bolt at any second.  Mon-El laid his hand on her shoulder, preventing the possibility.

 “Do you know the image I saw from my cell the first day we met?  I mean right after you clocked me and took me back to the DEO?” 

Kara pressed her lips together tightly, trying to stifle a laugh at the memory.    

“Oh, of course” he twisted his face up impishly, “pounding me senseless is funny to you.  But you weren’t laughing then, trying to act all badass wearing that incredibly short little skirt and those hot red boots, sashaying around the room, shaking your hips at me.  I could not imagine what kind of planet would bring such a creature in to interrogate a prisoner. But I have to say, I enjoyed the view.” 

For several moments Kara said nothing, just staring peculiarly at him, as if she needed time to process his words.  Mon-El waited patiently, and the payoff came quickly.  Bright red circles appeared suddenly on her cheeks, and then a full on flash of crimson which spread over her scalp and neck.  Covering her face in embarrassment and giggling like a teenager, she began to again stammer uncontrollably.  Mon-El was thoroughly enchanted by her reaction.    

“No, Mon-El, I swear,” she was instantly overcome by another fit of giggles, blushing even more furiously, “I didn’t….I did NOT shake my hips at you, I swear.”

 “I beg to differ.  And that cute little butt of yours was working overtime trying to get my attention.”

 She quickly covered her mouth to stifle another peal of laughter as she pressed her face against his chest.  Finally getting her emotions under control, Kara gave him an earnest look.  Mon-El quickly countered her attempt at seriousness with an identical innocent look, which broke her up completely.

 “Stop it,” she punched his arm, rubbing her hands over her cheeks until they smoothed out. “That didn’t happen.  I was totally serious and professional.”

 He made a stern face as he repeated her words.  “Serious and professional.”

 “It’s true,” she put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a slight shake for emphasis but still laughing a little in spite of herself.  “I don’t know how to be sexy.  I don’t know how to shake my hips like other girls do.  I don’t know how to do those things.”

 Kara didn’t catch on that while she was trying to explain and keep her emotions in check, Mon-El was softly pulling her body up against his.  When she finally realized how close they were her heart began to pound frantically.

 They stared at each other, just inches apart, and when Mon-El spoke again, his voice was low and husky.

 “I repeat…I think you’re incredibly sexy. And beautiful.” 

 “Mon-El….” Kara let out a deep, shaky breath, then hesitantly reached up and touched his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek softly.

 “You’re very handsome,” she murmured.

 “Yeah?”  He gave her a crooked smile.

 “All the girls in the DEO think so” she blushed as he scrutinized her, his gray eyes raking over her face.

Mon-El dipped his head and whispered in her ear.  “I only care about what one DEO girl thinks.”  Then turning his head slightly, he touched his lips to her mouth.

Their immediate contact created a surge of excitement that exploded throughout her body.   Wrapping her arms around Mon-El’s shoulders tightly, Kara eagerly kissed him back. It wasn’t long before his kisses became deeper, longer, and when he began to explore her mouth with his tongue, she let out a moan that was foreign to her ears.  Pulling him tighter against her, she scratched at the flimsy t-shirt material that separated her fingers from his skin. Kara felt him tilt her head sideways as he kissed her neck.  The feel of his breath against her jaw, along with their heartbeats pounding in unison, created a flutter in her belly she’d never experienced before.  

Mon-El reluctantly broke away.

 “The graveyard shift is about to come on,” he looked down at her gloomily, holding her face inches from his.  “Someone will be coming in to check on me soon.”

 Kara groaned, seeking his lips one more time.  They kissed hungrily, desperately.

 “You’re stunning,” the Daxamite whispered.  Kara stared at him dreamily, wanting nothing more than to stay forever in the moment.  But his next words jolted her so forcefully her body jerked backwards, her jaw dropping in shock.

 “Q’d mae zl, Kara Zor-El”. 

 “Wha…what did you just..." she stammered, staring back at his attempt to look totally innocent.  Eventually a barely contained smirk slipped through his facade.

“You speak Kryptonian?”  Kara squeaked in astonishment, his words pounding in her ears. 

**_I like you, Kara Zor-El._ **

 Mon-El shrugged his shoulders indifferently, as if finding anyone who spoke that language in the entire galaxy was an everyday occurrence.  Holding up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart, he said again in Kryptonian “…a little bit.”  Which was a total lie, since he spoke it fluently, but he didn’t want to reveal that right away.  He enjoyed knocking her off balance.  Mon-El was aware of her opinion of him…of all Daxamites.  This was a giant first step to showing her there was more depth to him than she thought.

 He was suddenly pulled back to the present when her lips started trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 “What’s the matter?” he looked at her with concern.

 “It’s just…” she hiccuped, “I haven’t heard my language spoken in so long.  It’s…I didn’t know it would make me so emotional.”  She began sobbing, and as there was no way he could quell the tide of tears bursting forth, Mon-El pulled her against his chest, bringing her down with him onto the bed, cradling her tenderly in his arms, whispering soothing words from many languages. 

They laid silently together, both listening to the slow, reluctant steps of incoming night shift exchanging places with the speedy gait of day shifters heading out of the door. 

“You OK?” Mon-El asked.

 Kara nodded her head, curling her hand up around his neck, answering in a quiet voice.

 “Thank you, Mon-El.”

 “No problem.”

 She could feel his body tense at the sound of squeaky wheels from across the room.

 “Pill cart.  They’re coming with my 11 PM medication.”

 Kara leaned back, eyeing him in confusion.

 “They don’t care if it’s the middle of the night.  Why do you think I’m always tired?”

She rubbed her fingers over his lips.  “Poor baby.”  They kissed softly for several moments.

 “I should go.”

“Yeah.” 

They looked at each other longingly.  Mon-El caressed Kara’s cheek. 

“I enjoyed our visit.  Maybe you can come again…maybe tomorrow night?” 

Kara grinned blushingly.  “Maybe,” she murmured. 

They were out of time.  The attendant was right down the hall. 

Kara hopped off the bed and slipped her shoes back on, while Mon-El combed her hair smooth with his hand, a gesture that made her heart sing.

 “Bye.”

 “Bye.”

 Kara headed for the door but stopped, turning back.

 “Umm…one more thing.” 

 He looked at her questioningly.  “Yeah?”

“Q’d mae zl, Mon-El”. 

 Smiling, she blew a kiss to him, speeding from the room just as the DEO attendant reached for the door.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
